everybody singing lalalalala
by Nami Ali Shion
Summary: A johnny lo atormentan las sombras del pasado y a Kitty las dudas del presente... dentro de cada uno buscan complementar al otro sin hacerse daño... "la soledad es un lugar tan vacio sin ti..."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom no me pertenece y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro.

Everybody's singing  
La la la la la

Introducción

No quería oír a nadie más.

Honestamente ni siquiera quería estar en su propio cuarto, desde el aun podía escuchar los reclamos de sus padres por llegar tan tarde y por tener tan bajas calificaciones, podía sentir la mirada acusadora de Jazz perforando la pared que los separaba por irse a combatir fantasmas sin siquiera avisarle y a varios kilómetros podía sentir el odio de Sam por haber estado hablando con Paulina.

El no quería hacerle mal a nadie, es mas, los protegía de cualquier amenaza sin esperar nada a cambio… o tal vez solo esperaba una pequeña compresión por las personas que lo rodeaban pero ni eso.

Comenzando el día había recibido una paliza por parte de Dash, luego se acerca Paulina y le habla pero el solo puede sentir la mirada de Sam que le dice: "traidor"; siempre algún fantasma molesto para rematar el día y por ultimo sus padres.

No quería ver a nadie por el resto de la noche.

Su celular empieza a sonar y el no quiere contestar, tal vez sea Tucker para hacerle sentir mal por alguna loca y ridícula razón o Vlad para recordarle que muy pronto perdería a su padre por algún descabellado plan para quedarse con su madre… o Valerie para ilusionarlo en un minuto y romperle el corazón al siguiente.

¿Las cosas no podían ser un poco más fáciles?

Danny apagó el celular.

No quería saber de su vida por cinco minutos ¿era mucho pedir?

Pero…

¿Dónde esconderse para que el resto de la humanidad no te encuentre? ¿Cómo desaparecer instantáneamente?... a menos que…

-¡lo tengo!- Danny ahora tenia un plan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Revisó la mochila antes de salir murmurando lo que se llevaría a la zona Fantasma…

-Chaqueta, algo de comer, revistas y…- Danny no pudo evitar sonreír al tomar su nuevo IPod (regalo de cumpleaños) y empacarlo- tu eres lo mas importante amiguito…-le dijo aunque al segundo siguiente se sintió bastante incomodo hablándole a un objeto inanimado.

Activo el portal y cerrando los ojos entro a la zona fantasma buscando lo que no había encontrado en su propio mundo: un poco de tranquilidad.

**TBC…**

Nami: wiii mi primer fic de Danny Phantom y de verdad que llevaba hace meses que quería hacerlo.

Ayumi: Y tu primer fic desde hace casi tres años…

Nami: si andaba un poquito perdida pero bueno… creo que este es un nuevo comienzo…

Ayumi: ¬¬ eso veremos…

Nami: espero sus comentarios pliss… wiii que bien se siente volver, por ahora no creo que halla parejas ni romance ni nada de eso aunque estoy pensando en un Yaoi pero mas adelante les diré y por ahora esto es un regalito para cualquier persona que le guste.


	2. Lady Blue primera parte

Primer capitulo: Lady Blue 1

_Ingnition… 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4_

_3, ingnition, 2, 1…0_

_Ingnition…_

El sueño de Daniel era poder ser un astronauta y al volar a través de la zona fantasma sentía que iba en medio del espacio infinito; nunca se había percatado de lo profunda que podía ser y eso lo emocionaba a seguir volando sin mirar atrás.

"Hoy empezare de nuevo" era la frase principal en la cabeza del joven fantasma, su cuerpo se sentía más ligero a cada centímetro que recorría porque el peso del mundo resbalaba de sus hombros para no estorbarle nunca más, no era que odiara a los seres que lo rodeaban pero si tal vez esperaba de ellos algo que nunca iba a recibir… Danny empezaba a sentir que las ganas de vivir que alguna vez perdió volvían a entras por su nariz y a llenar sus pulmones, una grata sensación.

_Hoy voy a empezar_

_Hoy es el comienzo del final_

_El cocodrilo_

_Astronauta soy en órbita lunar_

-no entiendo porque los fantasmas quieren escapar de este lugar todo el tiempo, es tan relajante- murmuro el chico para si mismo detallando cada isla flotante de piedra que parecían asteroides para el espacio imaginario que Danny había creado en su mente.

Lo primero que tenia que hacer era buscar su propio asteroide donde pasar la noche, además ya estaba empezando a sentir el agotamiento de llevar mucho tiempo volando ¿Cuántas horas llevaba desde que había salido de casa? Se le había olvidado el reloj. Pero el reloj era lo de menos, Danny estaba completamente cansado y sus ojos se estaban cerrando.

_Y ahora todo es mejor_

_La lluvia de asteroides ya pasó_

_No fue para tanto_

_Y desde aquí_

Johnny andaba en su moto tranquilamente, hoy todo parecía estar en completa calma, miro hacia arriba aburrido cuando distinguió la pequeña y brillante figura voladora de Danny Phantom ¡y solo estaba a unos escasos metros por encima de el! Ese chico se andaba buscando problemas.

-¡ey sombra!- llamo a su fiel compañera- que te parece si vamos a molestar al chico fantasma- la sombra sonrió maliciosamente.

El motociclista iba a darle la orden a su sombra para que le cerrara el paso al chico pero algo lo detuvo, algo no estaba bien con Daniel y sus dudas fueron acertadas cuando Danny de pronto dejo de volar para caer en picada hacia el vacío.

Todo es insignificante

Nada es tan preocupante

Y el espacio es un lugar

Tan vacío sin ti

¡Chico fantasma!- trato de llamar el motociclista al joven pero este no respondía- ¡maldición!- Johnny encendió su moto y le ordeno a su sombra que detuviera el cuerpo del chico.

No era que sintiera algo de aprecio por el ser que mas problemas les causaba a todos los fantasmas pero el no era ninguna criatura desalmada y no iba a dejar que ese niño se matara en sus narices, si lo quería hacer que lo hiciera en otro lado.

-niño idiota ¿buscabas una forma exótica de suicidarte?- le grito Johnny cuando llego a donde su sombra sostenía molesta el cuerpo del menor y le indicaba a su compañero que el chico estaba inconciente

-¿y que se supone que hagamos?

La sombra levanto los hombros dejando caer al chico en la isla donde se encontraba Johnny.

-será que…

La sombra lo miro furiosa y negó frenéticamente.

-no pienso cargar en mi conciencia otra muerte aparte de la mía y la de Kitty

La sombra giro los ojos.

-abandonarlo a su suerte es como dejarlo morir… parece agotado, llevémoslo a donde Kitty y que ella decida.

Sombra gruño pero acepto la decisión, si la mujer decidía seria ella quien se hiciera cargo del chico. Lo monto a la moto se su acompañante y arrancaron.

_Lady, Lady Blue_

_Sin control, sin dirección_

_La luz se fue, ¿a dónde voy?_

-Johnny, el chico lleva una semana sin querer siquiera moverse ¿Qué le hiciste?- Kitty miraba muy molesta a su novio.

-te eh dicho la verdad todo el tiempo nena, el chico se dejo caer al vacío y a mi no me ha dicho nada… ni siquiera se que hacia a las tres de la madrugada el medio de la zona fantasma.

-pobrecito-murmuro Kitty mirando hacia la habitación donde habían acomodado a Danny- cada vez que le llevo algo de comer esta mirando hacia la ventana, como si quisiera perderse en el infinito de la zona fantasma…

Johnny giro la cabeza molesto ¿desde cuando a Kitty le dolía lo que le hicieran al tal Danny Phantom? Nunca iba a entender a las mujeres, al final decidió salir a pasear con su sombra y la moto… que Kitty se encargue del niño.

Kitty espero a que su novio saliera de la casa para correr hacia la habitación de Danny con galletas y jugo.

-¿se puede?

-sigue Kitty… no hay problema- contesto Danny desde adentro.

La casa de Kitty y Johnny no era muy grande, una pequeña salita donde solo había un sofá viejo y un televisor, una cocina blanca y brillante que Kitty siempre se encargaba de limpiar, la habitación de ellos en el segundo piso y una salita de visitas que Johnny usaba como deposito hasta que Kitty acomodo a Danny con una cama pequeña y maltratada que spectra había desechado hace un mes y una sillita donde había puesto las cosas del chico. Esa salita tenía una ventana que Danny siempre miraba sentado en la sillita.

-te traje galletas y jugo, a Johnny no le gustan pero encontré la receta y pensé que te gustarían

-gracias Kitty se ven deliciosas… no debiste molestarte.

Danny tomo una galleta y se la llevo a la boca, eran de chocolate… sus favoritas.

-Danny te he querido hacer una pregunta hace mucho tiempo

-házmela Kitty- le sonrió el chico- seria el colmo que no te la contestara después de todo lo que haz echo por mi.

-¿Qué es lo que vez tanto por la ventana? A mi parecer es una imagen deprimente

-para mi es como ver el espacio sideral, la fusión de lo asombroso con el infinito…-kitty lo miro extraño, era raro oír a un muchachito de 14 años hablar de esa manera, Danny se rió al ver la cara de la mujer- me oí muy raro ¿verdad?

Kitty asintió.

-lo que pasa es que siempre he soñado con ser astronauta y esto será lo mas cerca que pueda estar del espacio.

Kitty miro por la ventana y por primera vez noto lo hermosa que era la zona fantasma.

_No volverás a ver_

_La mirada triste_

_Del chico que observaba el infinito_

TBC

No voy a hacer un Yaoi, ojala les guste y dejen reviews con sus comentarios.


	3. Lady Blue segunda parte

Primer capitulo: Lady Blue 2

_-nos iremos de aquí Kitty, a un lugar muy lejano donde nadie nos impida estar juntos… para siempre_

_El rubio apretó fuertemente a su novia junto a el tratando de reconfortarla, la chica miraba hacia su casa nerviosa._

_-Johnny tal vez podamos convencer a mis padres… no tenemos que irnos._

_-ellos nunca me aceptaran Kitty y lo que pasa es que ya no puedo vivir sin ti- beso los labios de Kitty dulcemente- ¿sacaste todo lo que necesitas?_

_La chica asintió._

_-perfecto lo acomodare en la moto y nos iremos ahora mismo_

_Kitty se puso el casco y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, era la ultima vez que vería su casa, a su madre y a su padre…tal vez cuando ella ya estuviera viviendo con Johnny lo aceptarían y se darían cuenta del buen hombre que era; Kitty se lleno de energía con la esperanza de que mas adelante podría volver a verlos._

_La moto iba a toda velocidad, Johnny sonreía porque por fin el sueño de tener a kitty a su lado se estaba cumpliendo y aunque el sabia que era duro para ambos juntos podrían superarlo._

_-tranquila nena que todo saldrá bien- Kitty recostó la cabeza en el hombro de su novio y sonrió, de ahora en adelante todo estaría bien… o eso fue lo que ambos creyeron._

_Nunca se imaginaron que aparecería ese camión de la nada y los volcaría hacia un barranco, nunca paso por sus mentes que esa seria la última noche de sus vidas y que por una locura lo habían perdido todo. _

_Johnny logro arrastrase hasta Kitty que ya casi no podía respirar._

_-vamos a… morir… Johnny ¿verdad?_

_-shhh no… hables Kitty que ahora llegara una ambulancia _

_-Johnny… ya no siento las… piernas…no siento nada- Kitty hablaba muy suave._

_-kitty por favor…-la verdad era que Johnny también empezaba a sentir que era su hora, tenia varias costillas rotas y lo que el sentía es que una se le había clavado en un pulmón, tosió y escupió sangre confirmando su teoría. –tu puedes continuar… aguanta un poco y te alcanzarán a salvar._

_-Johnny estoy muy cansada… recuerda que te amo_

_-Kitty yo también te amo… no te vallas_

_Kitty alcanzo a estirar su mano para tocar la de Johnny y ante el contacto ambos supieron que no podrían mas, se acercaron para besarse por última vez, luego dejaron escapar un suspiro y cerraron los ojos para no abrirlos más._

- siempre quise volver a ver a mama o a papa, cuando pude volver al mundo humano no los pude encontrar y cuando fui a mi antigua casa me entere de que hace cuatro años la habían destruido para construir "Nasty Burguer"- Kitty se limpio unas cuantas lagrimas que se le habían escapado con la manga de su chaqueta- Johnny siempre se ha culpado por mi muerte, dice que si no hubiera tomado esa decisión yo seguiría viva… a veces creo que la culpa lo atormenta y es lo único que lo tienen unido a mi.

_Llamando a la estación  
perdemos combustible  
y la tripulación  
se quiere despedir desde aquí_

-yo creo que el te sigue queriendo Kitty…- murmuro Daniel mientras le ayudaba a lavar los trastes en la cocina- siempre hace muchas cosas por ti, cosas que no haría cualquier persona.

-para mi el lo único que busca es tratar de devolverme algo de la vida que según el, me arrebato, por eso trato de robar el cuerpo de tu hermana para llevarme al mundo humano

Danny recordó aquella vez y se empezó a reír sutilmente, con Jazz la historia de Kitty se había repetido solo que sin el mismo final claro esta.

-Johnny no podría continuar sin ti- hablo el joven secándose las manos- puede ser mujeriego o lo que sea pero se ve que depende de ti para continuar… se ve que te ama Kitty.

_Dejo esta grabación  
a falta de algo mejor  
la soledad es un lugar  
tan vacío sin ti_

-sombra creo que ya es hora de volver- sentencio Johnny llamando a su compañera quien le dio a entender que aun no quería volver- ya se que no quieres ver al chico fantasma pero ya extraño a Kitty.

Sombra resignada simplemente siguió a su dueño hasta la casa.

-que extraño las luces están apagadas, sombra entra a ver… mínimo ese maldito chico fantasma nos traiciono.

La Sombra obedeció, a pesar de que no tenia las mejores relaciones con Kitty sabia que si a la mujer le llegaba a pasar algo Johnny moriría de dolor… la sombra sabia que Johnny solo vivía para Kitty así no lo pareciera.

-maldita sea no hay nadie… ¡KITTY! ¡CHICO FANTASMA! ¿DONDE ESTAN?

¡MALDICION!

La sombra se acerco a su amo indicándole que no había nadie en toda la casa. Johnny se tiro en el sofá y se apretó el tabique con los dedos.

-Sombra- hablo el motociclista –Kitty últimamente se lleva muy bien con Phantom… ¿y si me dejo por irse con ese niño?

Sombra negó rotundamente.

-yo se que la he descuidado un poco y que tal vez ella me odie porque yo fui el culpable de su muerte… pero yo la amo…- un par de lagrimas cayeron- no puedo vivir sin oír cada mañana su voz o sin sentir sus delicados brazos a mi alrededor mientras vamos en la moto… y ahora me a dejado y yo que vivo solo para ella.

Sombra trato de calmarlo pero Johnny por primera vez se vio derrotado y sin ganas de continuar.

El sonido de la puerta alerto a sombra y Johnny levanto el rostro.

Kitty y Danny entraron cada uno con dos bolsas, habían ido a comprar algunas cosas que hacían falta en la cocina.

-no sabia que los fantasmas tuvieran supermercados

-entonces donde creías que comprábamos nuestros alimentos niño- se reía Kitty, de pronto vio a Johnny sentado en el sofá con rastro de llanto en su rostro.- ¡DIOS MIO! ¿Johnny que te paso?

Sombra se escondió debajo del sofá para poder reírse, su amo a veces era un poco dramático.

-¿Dónde estaban?

-creímos que llegarías mas tarde y no había nada de comer así que fuimos a comprar algunas cosas ¿Johnny que te paso? ¿Te hirieron?

Johnny se levanto y simplemente abrazo a su novia con todas sus fuerzas, nunca se había sentido tan solo como hoy cuando creyó que la había perdido para siempre.

Danny no alcanzo a comprender mucho pero si de algo se percato es que mejor se iba para su cuarto y les daba privacidad, vio que la sombra de Johnny estaba bajo el sofá.

-ey sombra ¿juegas poker?- la sombra vio que su amo estaría ocupado un rato así que se fue detrás del fantasma, además era una buena oportunidad para derrotar al chico así fuera con cartas.

_Desde hoy  
no temas nada  
no hace falta ya  
todo se fue con el huracán_

nada queda  
de las vueltas  
que el tiempo nos dio  
todo se fue con el huracán.

-te amo Kitty

-yo también te amo Johnny…- ambos sonrieron y se besaron suavemente.

TBC

Este es un fic continuo pero cada capitulo tendrá su canción, si habrá mas personajes y si pienso retomar este fic y tratare de publicar los capítulos rápidamente… gracias a las personas que lo están leyendo y dejen comments para cualquier opinión o sugerencia!!


End file.
